


Anywhere

by Necalosse



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necalosse/pseuds/Necalosse





	Anywhere

Farrier看著站在落地窗前沉默不語的Collins，有些猶豫自己接下來的動作。  
Collins甚至背對著他，他看不到他的表情。  
豪華的沙發沾上了他身上的血，有血腥氣和著逐漸溫暖的空氣在房間裡蔓延開來。  
他猶豫了一下，先把沾了不少血跡的襯衫脫了下來，露出健壯的上身。  
襯衫褪下去時布料擦過他的某處傷口，他嘶了一聲，想的卻是看Collins的反應。  
Collins依然抱臂看著窗外，像一尊雕像。  
月色很好，他本就白皙的皮膚在月光下幾乎透明。  
「Belk，你是在拿你自己開玩笑，還是拿我開玩笑？」年輕人努力平靜下來的語氣有淡淡的慍怒，「你瘋了，我會陪著你瘋，但那不是每一次。」  
他依舊站在那裡，高挑的身影在地板上投下更為頎長的影子，微微垂下頭。  
Farrier先是聳肩，然後意識到Collins根本看不到他這個動作。  
「我也沒有想過…嗯，他們會在那裡。」他試圖解釋，並且覺得即便身上的傷口在疼痛，他也應該好脾氣地讓面前炸了毛的年輕人恢復平靜，「不過你也知道的，受傷不過是小事。」  
他比剛才稍微一點輕鬆一點說。  
「不。」Collins的睫毛動了動，聲音變得有些微妙的低沉，「這讓我…從未覺得擁有你，便要失去了。Farrier，你真的很殘忍。」  
Collins的語氣奇異地溫和下來，Farrier忍不住上揚了嘴角，他慵懶地靠在沙發上，承受了那句指責。  
「他們都說我，殘忍又冷漠。」他一手支著下頜，「Collins，你是我的愛人。」  
「我該感謝你現在這麼深情地看著我對我說出這句話嗎？」身旁的沙發用力地陷進去，Farrier微微笑著看著坐在他身邊的年輕人，兩人視線相觸，鼻尖也幾乎碰到一塊，「我不知道該怎麼愛你了，Belk。」  
Collins的唇抿緊了，沒有弧度，顯得有點悲傷。  
這不是他想要的。Farrier想，伸手扶住他的頸，豐滿的唇輕輕摩擦著Collins的。  
也許是他難得這麼溫柔，Collins主動張唇，Farrier靈活的舌便乘虛而入，和他一起舞動，攪亂了他們的呼吸。  
就像這一刻狂亂的心跳一般。  
直到他們倆心有靈犀地總結這個深吻。  
「好麼？」Farrier一手捧起Collins那張柔和的面孔，「知道要怎麼愛很重要麼？」  
Collins湛藍的眼眸變成深邃的大海，他不發一言走到窗簾旁，看了一眼窗外的月亮，伸手拉上。整個房間陷入了黑暗，只剩下他們倆漸漸平復的呼吸聲，還有一些細碎的聲音。  
Farrier不住看向窗子的方向，他從來沒有覺得自己是這麼渴盼光明。  
直到眼前重現月光，他睜大了眼睛，想要把一切深深刻入腦海裡。  
Collins背對著月光一步一步走到他面前，但那無損他此刻的驚艷。  
在月光下幾乎透明的白皙肌膚，纖長優美的肌肉線條，此刻赤裸著的Collins足夠讓Farrier屏住呼吸。  
還有那雙在黑暗裡也閃著光的眼睛。  
但他總算還能分得清楚，伸手摸到了抽屜裡的某樣東西。  
「那麼這個答案呢？」Collins坐下來，有些壓迫地湊過去看著他。  
「如果不能擁有你，那麼將是最大的遺憾。」Farrier誠實地說道，傾身握住他的手臂，在Collins的唇峰親一口，「你真美，你知道麼？」

Collins維持著跨坐的姿勢和他吻在一起，他承認自己討厭別人用漂亮或者美來形容自己。  
但Farrier對他來說不一樣，他喜歡他誇讚自己，不管那是一個什麼樣的形容詞。  
也許Farrier會笑他的那句話有多麼幼稚，他也意識到有時候如何去愛也許並不那麼重要。  
Farrier靈活的舌尖掃在他的上腭，一片令他顫抖的麻癢。  
似乎已經放了不少日子的潤滑劑被擰開來，Collins暫時地從深吻裡脫身，看著Farrier的手。  
「蓄謀已久？」他忍不住挑眉，沾上了潤滑劑的手已經摁在他的後穴入口打起了圈，Farrier怕他因為疼痛留下陰影，選擇更有耐心。  
「你挑的犯罪現場。」Farrier扶住他的腰，忍不住對他笑，「你應該擔心的是你父親會不會暴跳如雷。」  
Collins低低笑了起來，那根手指在他的入口淺淺戳刺，他忍不住加重了喘息。  
Farrier的鼻尖蹭著他的，在手指進入他身體的瞬間用吻壓抑了他此刻的驚呼，唇舌交纏的聲音被放大了，Collins能感受得到異物在身體裡移動帶來的微微疼痛。  
可他突然覺得甜蜜，擁有和別的詞彙帶來的感受千真萬確地讓他感受到了不同。  
「唔…」他扭了扭腰，不意Farrier的手指又進入了一根，只能呼氣接納，側頭去看地上斑駁的影子，Farrier溫熱的唇流連在他的頸上。  
手指沾著漸漸被他的身體煨暖的潤滑劑，Collins感覺得到自己的身體漸漸被打開一般，慢慢放鬆下來。  
灼熱的硬物頂在他的入口，Farrier輕輕扳過Collins的下巴，呼吸噴在他的唇上。  
「看著我。」Farrier覺得他大概再也找不到比此刻更為溫柔的時候了，「Thomas，看著我。」  
Collins抓住他的肩膀，他的眼睛睜開又闔上，最後一句冷靜的話從他柔軟的嘴唇裡溢出來。  
「別走。」他的身體因為Farrier的進入弓起，又在Farrier開口前努力讓自己放鬆接納。  
「乖孩子。」Farrier細碎地親在Collins金色的睫毛上，他慢慢聳動，好讓Collins適應。  
Collins微微蹙著眉，Farrier已經放輕的動作仍然讓他感到一些疼痛。而他微微張開唇，喘一口氣，扶住男人的肩膀。  
那隻濕潤的手在他的臀縫掠過，Collins輕叫一聲。他能想像得到這是怎樣讓他臉紅的畫面，然後呻吟一聲一聲破碎地從他口中溢出來。  
Farrier偏偏還覺得不夠一般扭頭舔舐他粉色的乳頭，還要發出情色的水聲。  
「夠…夠了。」Collins呼吸不穩地想要推開Farrier的腦袋，卻被輕輕咬住乳頭帶來的酥麻感受弄得更加無力，「Belk，你…混帳。」  
「是的。」Farrier的聲音帶著笑，放過了那片被舔舐濕潤的皮膚，手掌壓上Collins腰間柔軟的皮膚，迫使他直起腰，把自己夾的更緊，「Collins，我就想…對你，做這些。」  
「因為…因為…」Collins不得不承認Farrier的技巧好到已經開始讓他享受這場性愛，身體裡飽脹的酸麻讓他很難在潮水般湧來的情慾中保持清醒，遑論說完一句話，「啊…」  
「因為我愛你。」Farrier健壯的手臂環住Collins的脊背，他們倆的身體貼在一起律動，他在漸漸用力，「你是如此甜美。」  
Farrier的用力一頂終於讓Collins驚叫出聲，夾緊了他壯健的腰。  
Collins從未覺得自己的身體是如此不受控制，他抓緊了Farrier的肩膀又鬆開，他大聲地不加掩飾地在他懷裡呻吟，他的身體在訴說他是如此捨不得Farrier離開。  
Farrier緊緊擁住他，在他喘息的間隙猛力撞擊著Collins的敏感地帶，看他渾身顫抖面頰泛起粉紅。  
「不…別…」Collins像是知道自己快要到達頂點一般推拒，Farrier心有靈犀的把手伸到夾在兩人之間的分身用比自己動作輕柔一些的力道擼動，「夠了。」  
Collins感覺自己的眼前掠過一道光，他揚起頭死死地抓住Farrier的手臂，全身顫抖著靠進他懷裡。  
有黏稠溫熱的液體沾著Collins的手指，Farrier從他的身體裡退出來，射在他的腿根上。  
他們倆面對面側著身擠在沙發裡，Collins舉手去看，發現他抓破了Farrier手臂上的傷口。  
這個夜間一切混亂的開頭。  
而Farrier並不驚訝，他只是握住Collins那隻手，舌尖一點點舐掉那些溫熱的血液。  
Collins看著他額頭上的汗珠，情緒起伏起來，那雙溫柔蔚藍的眼睛一下盛滿了眼淚。  
也許那淚水太讓Farrier熟悉，儘管他有些震驚，依然伸手捧住Collins的臉，有些無措又盡力溫柔去安慰。  
「我沒事。」Collins告訴他，並且握住他的手，「這大概是是我做的最瘋狂的一件事。」  
「難道不是和我談戀愛嗎？」Farrier終於笑著用鼻尖蹭著Collins的，「或許應該說，和我在一起。」  
「那這是我最快樂的時候了。」Collins側過頭，突然的騰空讓他為了不再弄傷Farrier別無選擇地摟住他的頸，「你的傷口？」  
「Collins。」Farrier像是抱著最珍貴的寶物一般鄭重地開口，「這不是最快樂的時候，我會讓你擁有更多快樂。」  
「我不知道。」他誠實而擔憂地回答，摟緊Farrier。

半夢半醒間有人把溫暖的毯子蓋在了他身上，然後把他的腿抬到自己腿上，把毯子掖好。  
沒了動靜。  
Collins迷迷糊糊地想，這像是Farrier從前會為他做的事。  
從前的。  
Farrier。  
「Belk。」他微微動了動身體，條件反射地叫那人的名字。  
「我在這兒。」有人的呼吸聲湊近他，摸了摸他的鬢角，然後是他的臉頰，「安心睡吧。」  
Farrier顯然有一點震驚的面容闖進Collins的視線裡，他眼睜睜看著Collins跳起來幾乎撞到他鼻尖上。  
「抱歉我以為…」Collins顯而易見地放鬆下來，但他眼底所有的情感變化已經被Farrier看的明明白白，他跳下沙發去摸那杯在他小憩前就已經倒好的酒。  
「你以為在做夢。」Farrier站起身，看著他把酒一飲而盡，脫下自己的外套，「小酒鬼。」  
Collins又倒了一杯，放在桌上，回頭看到Farrier擔憂的摻雜著心疼的目光。  
「我老了，Farrier。」他回身抱住男人強壯的身體，他覺得自己會失聲痛哭，在失而復得以後，「我一直在做夢，夢到沒有你。做了無數個夢。」  
但他是多麼平靜，就像冰凍的湖。  
明明心底偌大的波浪，被掩藏在平靜的冰層下。  
「我也做了無數個夢，夢到的都是你會在這裡。」Farrier拿起那杯酒，「所以你看，這就是結局。不過目前並未就此終止。」  
Collins看著他，嘴角終於浮起數年來第一個真心實意的笑容，就和從前一樣帶著一點孩氣天真，溫暖和煦。  
「我想要你。」Collins無所謂地扯下自己的居家服，轉頭看著表情微妙的Farrier，「非常想要。」  
他無意識地舔了舔嘴唇，簡直純潔又誘惑。  
Farrier點了點頭。  
「醫囑並沒有提到這檔子事，否則你脫光了我也只能忍痛放棄。」他開玩笑，把那杯酒喝了，摟住Collins，一個吻印上他的唇。  
年輕人的舌靈巧地挑逗他，汲取了一半的酒。  
「我非常想念你。」Collins對他說，脫下身上最後一塊布料走到他面前。他本就比Farrier高，赤裸的身體此刻更具備殺傷力。  
Farrier撫上他陰莖的手讓他輕輕顫抖，下意識推拒卻被用力吻住。  
他們滾進柔軟舒適的被褥間，Farrier繼續吻著Collins，像是變魔術一般被找出來的潤滑劑沾了他一手，開拓起Collins緊緻溫熱的身體。  
Collins乖巧地和Farrier接吻，輕車熟路放鬆自己。  
「我也想念你，想得發瘋。」Farrier的手指在他身體裡旋轉抽插，「我知道你也是，這是當然的。」  
反應過來的Collins只能在他的肩膀上重重拍一下，於是Farrier心有靈犀地把他的雙腿壓下，俯下身看著Collins，一點一點進入他的身體。  
他們彼此想念，身心皆是。  
Collins大聲喘氣，握住他粗壯的手臂。  
他的身體如此懷念被填滿的感受，這讓他想起曾經他們倆甜蜜的點滴。那個時候他覺得他的心裡滿滿的全是幸福，世界末日又能算什麼。  
「我愛你。我會永遠愛你。」Farrier伏下身挺動起來，舌尖舔舐著Collins頸脖細膩的皮膚，「我會把這句話刻在墓碑上，做個遊魂的時候都不會忘記。」  
回應他的是Collins微微壓低的呻吟，帶著鼻音，高挺的鼻尖蹭著他的耳畔。  
Farrier的掌心愛撫年輕人身上每一寸肌膚，他低下頭看著Collins不由自主地張唇呻吟便會微笑。  
Collins享受他的愛撫，長腿牢牢圈住男人的腰。  
儘管這有些疼痛，可他享受Farrier帶著他在情慾的浪潮裡浮沉，他會把整個的他交給Farrier。  
「你叫的真好聽。」Farrier突如其來頂在他的敏感帶上，Collins原本刻意壓低的呻吟拔高了，身體相應地把Farrier的硬物擠入深處，「不過我們還有很多時間。」  
「唔…你，當然。」Collins好不容易平復，卻在一浪一浪令他害怕的情潮裡深陷，「啊，不要…不要那裡。」  
Farrier但笑不語，調整了角度避開。  
於是Collins如他想的那般大口喘氣，抓住他的手臂用哀求的目光看他。  
他更是放慢了抽插的速度，直到Collins勻出一句咬牙切齒說出來的話。  
「給我，混蛋。」  
Farrier幾乎把他的腿摁在身側，用力衝刺起來。

有沉重的雨點砸向玻璃，Collins靠在Farrier的肩頭，性愛後的他疲憊不已，但此刻他依然睜大了眼睛。  
「睡吧。」Farrier下巴蹭著他的鬢角，他終於側過頭來，那對豐滿的唇柔軟地貼上他的額頭。  
「你沒有回來以前有一天，我聽到電台裡放了一首曲子，某一句話真是讓人心碎。」他的睫毛像翩躚的蝶一般舞動，然後他開口念起。  
『We're supposed to try and be real.  
And I feel alone, and we're not together.  
And that is real.』  
Farrier半晌無語，掌心貼著Collins的脊背來回摩挲，像是要給他溫柔的力量。  
「而你不會了。」他拉上毯子，另一手貼在Collins的耳殼上，像是要把落寞的雨聲和Collins隔絕開來，「我就在這兒，你還記得我們兩個第一次…麼？我告訴你知道怎麼去愛有時候不那麼重要。」  
Collins的手撫摸著他放在自己耳殼上的手，幅度很小地點頭。  
「你會和我共享我們接下來的所有時間。」Farrier的話讓Collins緊緊閉上了眼睛，他很清醒，只是不想淚水在此刻因為這句話傾覆。  
他保持了更長久的緘默，卻比那一次更為清楚地用行動來回答，他的耳朵幾乎貼上了Farrier的心口，然後放松緊閉的眼，一手抱住他。  
而Farrier的手指撫過他濕潤的睫毛，把一個吻留在他的髮頂。


End file.
